


Lifesaver

by mandaree1



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: But I wanted to be careful, Cartoon Bombs, Okay so the death is off-screen promise, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sad Ending, somber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Drabble Prompt. A really angsty "oh shit, were not gonna win this battle are we?" moment.





	Lifesaver

Physically, Enid is the faster of the two, but Rad's powers can give him quite a boost when they want to, so it's not a real surprise when they smack full-force into each other. The sticky bomb slams right into the Rad-Enid sandwich, catching them at the wrist (which is so improbable it's one for the cartoon physics book) and they do a couple rolls before settling.

Enid realizes what's going on first. Or, at least, it sinks in with her first. She forces her face not to crumple as she looks at K.O., tearfully running towards them. Such a caring little dork.

"K.O.," she said. "Go get Gar. He'll know what to do."

K.O. doesn't waste a second. He skids, turns, and off he goes.

"How is  _Gar_  gonna help?" Rad demanded as he rubbed his aching head. "He's buff, but he's not a miracle worker."

"He's not. I just wanted to send K.O. away." She stood, tugging him up as well. "Get in the van. We bailing on Lakewood before this goes off."

"I don't wanna explode in my van!"

"Do you propose we  _walk_ out of town before this blows, then?"

In the end, they take the van. Rad jackknives it right into the Danger Zone without a word, desperate to get as out of the way as he can. While he drives, Enid pokes and prods the device, watching the circle in the middle slowly get emptier and emptier. It's probably a timer. It's just like Boxman to put a ridiculously long timer on a bomb.

Enid's phone chimes, breaking into the panicked silence. Her heart sank as she read the ID, bringing it to her ear. "Hey, Red."

Rad looked at her out of the corner of his eye but didn't interrupt.

"Ha, yeah, today was pretty wild. I'm not even sure that  _was_  Butthead, honestly. It was too cutthroat." She cleared her throat. "An-anyway. Can I ask you to do somethin' for me? Me'n Rad are gonna be busy for a bit, so could you watch K.O. for me? Thanks. You're a life-"

Enid, suddenly struck by the immensity of all of this, hung up before she could finish her own sentence, wary of having her voice wobble and ruin the cool persona she felt she needed to wear right now.

The timer was mostly gone as Rad veered to a stop at the edge of a cliff that looked out over the town. The two teens awkwardly finagled their way out, still not speaking directly to each other, and sat down.

"So," Rad said.

"So," Enid said.

The alien let out a long, shaky sigh. "We had a good run, right?"

Enid shifted so her chin was pressed against his arm. "Right."

They sat and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, on Tumblr, I open up the ask box for some drabble ideas. And sometimes I really like what comes out, so much so I actually get around to posting it elsewhere. This be one of those times. =)
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
